Inspiración
by Baka con cuernos
Summary: Simplemente iba a ver los dibujos de Sai a su dormitorio, cuando todo se le fue de las manos. No hay marcha atrás.


_**Inspiración**_

—-

_Normalmente ocurría a medianoche. _

_Era su hora preferida y ella no podía hacer más que obedecer. A medianoche, ocultos bajo la privacidad de la penumbra se encontraba recóndito su secreto. Someterse era algo rutinario y grato. Era su trabajo. Así era dictado. Sus blancas carnes se teñían de dolor, pero no importaba. El cálido líquido carmín descendiendo por sus clavículas era sinónimo de un buen trabajo. Y a ella le gustaba que de su martirio se obtuvieran buenos resultados. Porque era su deber. Su trabajo._

_Era su musa, su inspiración, después de todo._

—-

La quijada se le cayó al piso. Sus ojos estaban abiertos a más no poder, formándose una curiosa mueca de asombro.

—¿Qué te parece, Sakura? —preguntó Sai, mirándola fijamente.

Pero ella no le contestó.

Nunca en toda su vida se había sentido tan sorprendida, asustada, halagada, avergonzada, enojada y humillada al mismo tiempo. No, nunca. Al menos no estaba en su bóveda de recuerdos ninguna situación que le haya provocado todos esos sentimientos juntos.

Recordaba haberse sentido muy sorprendida y muy asustada en su cumpleaños número dieciocho. A Naruto no se le pudo ocurrir mejor idea que celebrarlo haciéndole una fiesta sorpresa. Y aunque resultó siendo una buena noche, ¿A quién en su sano juicio se le cruzaría por la cabeza amordazarla y amarrarla para simular un secuestro, y luego soltarla y decirle que era sólo una broma para asustarla y como parte de su cumpleaños? A Naruto. Nada más a él.

También tenía el recuerdo de haberse sentido halagada y avergonzada en una ocasión cuando un pretendiente suyo, aconsejado por Naruto, fue al hospital y se puso a cantarle canciones románticas en plena sala de espera. Fue agradable sentirse deseada y querida, pero en ese momento sólo quería que la tierra se la comiera viva. Además, una mujer embarazada ahí soltó en llanto ya que su esposo nunca había hecho algo como eso. L

Enojada y humillada se había sentido en una cena de navidad. ¡Y claro! Todo por culpa de Naruto. Al muy graciosillo le pareció una buena idea ponerle picante extra a su comida. La pobre Sakura no se dio cuenta de que su pedazo de pavo estaba bañado en una fuerte salsa, ya que parecía aderezo nada más. Así fue como Sakura, una gran intolerante al picante, terminó vomitando en un florero. Todo eso cortesía de su rubio amigo.

Así es, recordaba anécdotas y anécdotas donde había percibido en sí esos sentimientos. Y donde, curiosamente, Naruto era muy participe. Tal vez debería de tomar cartas en el asunto sobre el que su amigo le hiciera pasar tantos penosos e incómodos ratos.

Sin embargo, todos esos sentimientos nunca los sintió aglomerarse en su pecho al mismo tiempo con una intensidad demoledora como ahora. Se sentía terriblemente pequeña e intimidada, pero a la vez eufórica.

Quería golpearlo.

¡Joder! Pasaba el hecho de que a cada cinco minutos el chico dijera algún comentario inoportuno sobre su persona. Soportaba que le dijera fea como apodo, así como también aguantaba las sonrisas falsas que el tipo regalaba.

¿Pero esto?

Recompuso su expresión, así como su postura. Estaba segura que, al entrar en la habitación, había puesto una cara para reírse. Totalmente estúpida. Pero ahora no le importaba en absoluto. Inclinó su cabeza, escondiendo su mirada bajo la sombra de su pequeño flequillo.

—Imperdonable, Sai —masculló de repente.

—¿Perdón?

—Imperdonable. Inexcusable. Injustificable —Enumeró entre dientes.

—Eh… ¿Haces gala de tu extenso vocabulario, o es que repasas alguna lección o poema?

Sakura dio un fuerte pisotón al suelo — ¡No! ¡Hablo de esto! —Apuntó a las paredes de la habitación con su dedo índice. Sai miró hacia donde apuntaba, pero siguió con la misma expresión estoica de antes.

—¿Qué hay con ello?

—¡¿Cómo que qué hay con ello?! ¡Sai! —Hizo una pausa— Tienes todo tu jodido cuarto, repleto de tus jodidos dibujos de mí, que no sé cuándo jodidos los has hecho ni tampoco sé porque jodidos los hiciste.

—Bueno, parece que tu vocabulario se achicó un poco, ¿No crees, fea?

Sakura podría jurar que escuchó un _crack_ dentro de sí. Era su paciencia que acababa de quebrarse ante ese tipo que le alteraba los nervios con esa severa franqueza suya y con esa aparente carencia de emociones. Lo miró directamente a los ojos, y compuso la mirada más fiera y congeladora que pudo y que le salió. Pero se contuvo de saltarle encima.

—Deduzco que estás molesta. ¿Por qué?

Menudo idiota, pensó la fémina. Pero tal vez debería de calmarse, si no quería terminar con un Sai noqueado como muchas otras veces que él la sacaba de quicio y su agresividad nata se hacía presente.

—Sai. ¿Te parece normal el hecho de que tengas tu habitación repleta de dibujos de mí durmiendo?

—Sí.

Sakura se contuvo de nuevo. Contó hasta diez en su cabeza y respiró profundamente.

Debía tranquilizarse. Tsunade no por nada le había pagado unas sesiones del control de la ira donde, muy al contrario de lo que ella pensaba, estuvo rodeada de amas de casa, señoras alcahuetas, viejos cascarrabias y hasta un niño. Ella pensaba, e incluso fantaseó un poco, o tal vez mucho, que se encontraría con algún chico malo con quien comenzaría un desenfrenado y apasionado romance, como en las películas.

¡Para nada! Lo más cercano a eso fue cuando el afeminado maestro que impartía las sesiones le tocó un muslo.

—¿Por qué tienes todos estos dibujos de mí? —Cuestionó.

Sai soltó un suspiro— Me gusta dibujarte. No pienses que es alguna especie de burla, Sakura. Tan sólo es que disfruto pintarte.

Se calmó un poco con la explicación. Porque debía admitir que llegó a cruzarle por la cabeza el hecho de que todo aquello era alguna broma pesada, y que saldría de un momento a otro su amigo Naruto a reírse en su cara, alegando que había caído. O a Sai diciéndole alguna atrocidad sobre su persona. O lo que fuera, con tal de hacerla ver como toda una tonta.

Se sintió aliviada.

—¿Por qué en todos estoy durmiendo Sai? ¿Cómo conseguiste dibujarme así?

—Últimamente tengo algunos problemas para dormir, y verte me ayuda bastante. Naruto me ayudó a entrar a tu dormitorio —Sakura se sintió abochornada pero no dijo nada. Sólo rodó los ojos al saber que Naruto seguiría haciendo tontería y media probablemente durante toda su vida.

Decidió no indagar más en el asunto de los dibujos de Sai de su persona, y se dio por satisfecha. Aunque claro, ya después el monigote de su amigo las pagaría.

Miró con detenimiento y con más atención los dibujos. Eran perfectos. Podrían asemejarse a una fotografía, incluso. Y se sonrojó. ¿Sai dibujándola? ¿Esmerándose en detallar con la punta del lápiz cada matiz y relieve de su rostro para lograr ese acabado tan realista? ¿Viendo y estudiando cada parte de su anatomía?

Entonces se apenó en demasía.

—Te han quedado hermosos, Sai.

—Gracias. Me gustan las muecas que haces y me parece fascinante colorear tu cabello.

Sakura se sonrojó aún más. Se acercó a un escritorio y hojeó un gran cuaderno de dibujo. Era maravillosa la técnica de dibujo que poseía Sai. Tan sólo usando un lápiz podía crear un bosque encantado o unas montañas llenas de relieves y sombras. Lograba un acabado muy realista.

Tomó entonces una pila de gruesas hojas blancas, y las fue mirando una por una. Eran paisajes fantásticos creados con acuarelas. Sai era increíble. Entre todos los paisajes encontró uno que le maravilló. Eran varios árboles de cerezo dejando caer rosados pétalos, y entre la flora estaba una pequeña niña de cabellos castaños. Se llenó de paz y deseo estar en ese lugar.

—¡Son preciosos! —Exclamó emocionada— Eres un gran artista, Sai.

—Gracias, me alegra que te gusten.

Rebuscó entre uno de los cajones del escritorio y encontró una pintura de ella comiéndose, o más bien devorando, una hamburguesa. Su cara estaba repleta de salsa de tomate y tenía una fea mueca. ¿Esto era lo que Sai disfrutaba dibujar y colorear? Se sintió rara ante la idea de que aún con pose tan grotesca Sai gozaba de trabajar con su imagen. Bajo ese dibujo había una pila de otros más de ella, pero no los hojeó.

Siguió recorriendo la vista entre todos los dibujos y pinturas que su vista podía detectar. Los que estaban en la pared eran retratos suyos durmiendo, pero había algunos lienzos de otras situaciones y paisajes también. Había un cuadro que creyó pintado al óleo que le pareció hermoso y triste. Era una pequeña niña harapienta bajo un farol, con la mirada perdida y las mejillas delgadas y ahuecadas a más no poder.

Le recordaba a una historia, de una niña que vendía fósforos.

Cuando sintió el zumbido de su celular en su mano se sobresaltó. Estaba algo ensimismada cuando el aparato sonó. Era un mensaje de Tsunade, quien al parecer la necesitaba.

—Sai, tengo que irme.

Él sólo asintió.

—Tsunade-sama me necesita para no sé qué. En fin, en verdad me han gustado mucho tus trabajos, son hermosos.

—Gracias de nuevo, Sakura. Pero debo de agradecértelo yo también.

—¿A mí?

—A ti. Eres algo así como mi musa.

La fémina se sonrojó furiosamente. Soltó una risa nerviosa y se levantó, dispuesta a irse. Pero cuando tomó el picaporte, éste no cedió.

—Querida musa —Empezó a hablar Sai, con un tono de voz carente de emoción alguna— Necesito tu ayuda.

Sakura lo sintió acercarse, percibió su presencia a centímetros de su cuerpo. Su aliento gélido chocó contra su oreja y ella se estremeció con turbación.

—Me inspirarás —Afirmó— mi querido arte macabro.

Sintió sus brazos adherirse a su cintura y sólo supo que necesitaba salir de ahí. Huir. Volvió a girar con premura el picaporte, pero simplemente la puerta no se abrió. Lo escuchó reír levemente y juraría que era la risa más sardónica que nunca pudo escuchar.

—Deja de jugar —Ordenó con voz temblorosa.

La apretó más contra sí en un abrazo posesivo y olisqueó su cabello rosado.

—¿Quién juega?

Su tono de voz era helado y seco. Era vacía.

Él era un extraño.

Pero no tuvo la fuerza de forcejear contra él. La penumbra cayó sobre ella y no supo nada más.

—Me inspirarás.

—-

Recuperando práctica en el terreno de la escritura, con este raro One-Shot. Se me ocurrió, y bueno no sé si al final quedó bueno o no lo fue. Espero que les haya entretenido y no en cambio me digan que los hice gastar minutos de su vida.

_Explicación: Creo que se ha entendido. Pero Sai llama a Sakura "mi querido arte macabro" ya que el término macabro es aplicado a obras artísticas, en este caso la pintura y dibujo, caracterizándolas por atmósferas lúgubres y con relación a la muerte, y en mi opinión incluye el gore. _

Como se haya interpretado, está bien. Sean bienvenidos de hacerme saber que les pareció por medio de un motivador Review.

Tengan buen día chicuelos.


End file.
